Harry Potter y el Alma de Cristal
by Darakillo
Summary: Proyecto en el que juego con los PoV en tercera persona. Muchos personajes nuevos, futuros inciertos, decisiones sorprendentes y sobretodo una dura búsqueda. cap4! REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Peter 1

_Este es mi segundo fic, pero es en el que menos tengo escrito de los tres que estoy publicando. A partir de ahora publicaré un capítulo a la semana de media en cada uno de los fics, así que espero llevar un ritmo bastante bueno. _

_**ARGUMENTO: **__Pequeño proyecto con el que utilizo los distintos PoV, con un total de seis puntos de vista y muchos personajes nuevos. Al principio se acabarán juntando todos, pero luego se separan y exploraré distintos lugares del mundo mágico que no han sido vistos en profundidad por J.K. Rowling. _

**PETER**

-¿Qué ocurre, mi lord? – preguntó Peter Pettigrew, haciendo una profunda y exagerada reverencia.

-Voy a necesitar tu colaboración, Colagusano – contestó la voz del Señor Tenebroso, tan fría como el hielo, y con palabras envenenadas como colmillos de serpiente.

-Estoy aquí para servirle a usted, mi señor – Peter extendió la mano de plata que le había regalado Lord Voldemort y le ofreció la varita a su señor.

Sin embargo, Tom Riddle la rechazó. Últimamente se está volviendo muy arrogante – pensó Peter -. No me extraña que Potter sea capaz de escapar de cada uno de sus encuentros.

Voldemort estaba planeando algo, según pudo deducir Colagusano de la expresión del Señor Tenebroso.

Ese verano Harry cumpliría diecisiete años. Peter se replanteó el ir y unirse a él para ayudarle a derrotar a Lord Voldemort, pero no tenía suficientes agallas. A pesar de todo lo que les debía a James y Lily.

Era débil y cobarde, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería, sin importar lo que hiciera para remediarlo.

Incluso cuando formaba parte de los merodeadores, era el más débil y cobarde de grupo.

Nunca debieron dejarle ser compañero de aventuras de Remus, Sirius y Remus. Dos de los tres habían muerto, y Lupin tenía que vivir oculto.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que el Señor Tenebroso controlaba la Oclumancia.

-Así es, Colagusano. He estado escuchando tus conspiraciones para matarme o ayudar a Potter desde que murió Black – las piernas de Peter temblaban, y hizo un disimulado gesto para coger la varita -. Pero no seré yo quien te mate. Bella… si hicieras el favor…

Era Bellatrix Lestrange la que iba a matarle, no Tom. Eso lo tranquilizó en cierto modo. Lestrange no le llegaba al Señor Tenebroso ni a la suela de los zapatos en cuanto a duelos mágicos.

-Será un placer, mi señor – ahora era Bellatrix la que realizaba la reverencia que Peter se había visto forzado a hacer poco antes.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno, Colagusano se libraría de la servidumbre, y podría intentar vengar a Sirius. Y si lo conseguía, incluso compensar a James y Lily ayudando a Harry.

-Vamos, Pettigrew – ladró Lestrange, desapareciendo del lugar. Peter no tuvo que hacer nada para ser transportado junto a ella.

-Las reglas son simples – la fría voz de Lord Voldemort sonó, desde todos los ángulos y ninguno a la vez -. Si Colagusano derrota a Bella, podrá escapar. Si es al contrario, Bellatrix torturará a Peter hasta la muerte, como le plazca a ella hacerlo.

-Preparate, ratita. No puedes equipararte a una mortifaga con sangre Black. Expelliarmus – el rayo rojo recorrió la corta distancia que lo separaba de Peter en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Pettigrew ya estaba tirado en el suelo, pero con la varita aún en la mano.

-Desmaius – contraatacó Peter. El rayo azul fue frenado por la palma extendida de Bellatrix. Colagusano se puso de pie mientras Lestrange alardeaba.

-¿Me has tomado por una novata, Peter? Cruccio – el hechizo dio de lleno en el merodeador, y este cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando los dientes para no gritar. No le daría ese placer a Bellatrix.

O al menos eso deseaba, pero tras dos minutos con el hechizo afectándole, un desgarrados gritó de dolor rasgó el cielo.

Pero no por eso se rindió. Apuntó al pecho de la bruja y conjuró un Petrificus Totalus.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a Bellatrix, que no supo como reaccionar. Instantes antes controlaba la batalla, y ahora esto.

El hechizo impacto en la bruja, convirtiéndola en piedra y haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

Peter se giró, esperando a que la barrera que los impedía salir de allí se retirara, pero no lo hizo.

-Uno de los dos tiene que morir – se arrastró la voz de Voldemort - Remátala, Peter, y yo no te intentaré detener.

Tú no me pararas, pero todos tus mortifagos si lo harán – pensó Peter con rabia.

-Avada Kedavra – conjuró Peter. El destello verde lo cegó, y de pronto, la piedra se había convertido en carne, y el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange yacía ante él.

De pronto, Pettigrew no se sintió del todo bien. Matar nunca le había agradado, y además haberlo hecho a alguien que no podía defenderse le hacía sentirse una basura.

-Bien, Peter, te puedes marchar – la barrera se abrió, y Colagusano pasó. Le pareció oír cierto desagrado en la voz de Voldemort. Al parecer el Señor Tenebroso no pensaba que Pettigrew fuera capaz de hacer lo que se vio obligado a hacer.

Pero cuando se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión de los Riddle, vio a Severus Snape de pie, frente a él, con la varita apuntando directamente a su pecho.

-Justo como pensaba – murmuró Peter con arrogancia. Caminaba erguido, algo raro en él, y apuntó al mortifago con la varita, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada.

-Sectusempra – conjuró Snape, y de pronto un profundo corte surcó el pecho de Colagusano.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo insignificante que era. Débil, cobarde y siempre encorvado, temiendo cualquier nimiedad. Ese era Peter Pettigrew.

Por otro lado, Colagusano era el merodeador con remordimientos y conciencia, medianamente hábil con la varita y el hombre que acabó con Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hasta entonces no había hecho distinción alguna entre ninguno de los dos, pero ahora era Peter Pettigrew el que tenía miedo de Severus Snape, no Colagusano.

Y fue Peter Pettigrew el que cayó al suelo, con un corte profundo en el pecho que sangraba a borbotones.

Pero fue Colagusano el que cerró los ojos instantes antes de recibir el siguiente hechizo, y el que desapareció de allí, apareciéndose en un callejón de Londres.

Tardarían meses en encontrar su rastro, Colagusano se había asegurado de ello, pero ahora Peter estaba asustado. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Comenzó a caminar con un brazo entero cubriendo su pecho, evitando que la hemorragia acabara con su vida.

El cartel de El Caldero Chorreante fue para él una bendición. Abrió la puerta y se acercó al posadero, Tom.

Nunca se había fijado, pero se llamaba igual a su señor. No, él ya no es mi señor – se obligó a pensar Peter -. Ahora estoy a entera disposición de Harry Potter, para que haga conmigo lo que le entre en gana.

-Una habitación para esta noche, por favor – pidió Colagusano. Cuando dejó el pequeño galeón en la mesa, el tabernero le dio una llave.

-Es la número 385. Espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable. Mañana por la mañana recibirá el desayuno como regalo por su primera visita, señor…

-Mejor que no lo sepa, Tom, mejor que no lo sepa.

Sin más que decir, malherido y con nada de equipaje, Peter Pettigrew… no, Colagusano, subió a la habitación 385.

Metió las llaves en la cerradura y giró hacia la derecha. En cuanto escuchó el "crack" abrió la cerradura y se adentró en la habitación.

Dedicaría aquella noche a tratar su herida, y el día siguiente buscaría a Potter. Que el supiera, por el momento permanecía en Privet Drive, hasta cinco días después, que cumpliría diecisiete años.

Colagusano tenía que encontrarle antes de que eso ocurriera.


	2. Matthew 1

**MATTHEW**

El preso coló los brazos entre la verja, golpeando con su taza de café contra el metal. En cuanto escuchó la capa deslizándose contra la piedra, fue rápido.

Antes de lo esperado, el dementor ya estaba allí, y cuando la celda se abrió, corrió, derribando con una piedra al guarda que había al final del pasillo.

Nadie se había fugado antes de Azkaban, pero nadie lo había hecho sin un plan. Tres dementores le pisaban los talones, así que saltó hacia delante para recoger la varita del suelo que había dejado caer el guardia, rodar sobre si mismo y apuntar a los torturadores de la prisión.

-Expecto Patronus – la forma de un enorme dragón acosó a las criaturas.

Siguió corriendo, y le sorprendió la poca resistencia que encontró, hasta salir de la prisión.

Era extraño, había abierto las puertas. Notaba el aire puro en el rostro, y veía una enorme llanura que se extendía frente a él.

Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que le dolieron las piernas, y entonces vio como el terreno desaparecía súbitamente, y cuando llegó al lugar, se encontró con un enorme y escarpado acantilado.

Entonces, una docena de guardias y varios dementores le rodearon.

Matthew no tenía nada que hacer. Pero si iba a perder toda su vida en Azkaban, que más le daba a él acabar con su sufrimiento.

Extendió los brazos y dejó caer la varita. Después, flexionó las piernas y saltó.

Notaba el fuerte viento azotando su cuerpo, pero lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía. Lo único en lo que pensaba en esos momentos era en el motivo por el que lo habían mandado a Azkaban.

Un asesinato que no cometió. Ni siquiera estaba en esos momentos en donde apareció el cuerpo, estaba con su novia, en casa, disfrutando de los últimos momentos de placer que tendría en sus treinta años de vida.

Se rascó la barba instantes antes de que su cuerpo golpeara contra el agua. Sin saber como, se escurrió entre las rocas, sin llegar a golpearse realmente con ninguna.

En esos momentos debería estar muerto, pero no lo estaba. Cerró los ojos y de pronto se encontró en su antigua casa.

Lo primero que hizo fue vomitar a causa de la aparición. Llevaba tantos años sin hacerlo que era como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

De pronto, escuchó una risa femenina. Nadia, el nombre le vino a la cabeza al instante, y corrió a comprobar si estaba en lo cierto.

Y lo estaba. Al abrir la puerta de su antigua habitación estaba allí su novia, pero no estaba sola. Un hombre alto y rubio se encontraba besándola, acariciando todo el cuerpo de la chica.

La expresión de sorpresa que cruzó el rostro de su ex novia al verle entrar en la habitación no tuvo precio, pero el rubio estaba enfadado.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, gilipollas? – preguntó el rubio, mostrando el músculo de su brazo.

-Su novio, idiota – y Matthew le pegó un puñetazo. La nariz empezó a sangrar, pero Matthew le volvió a golpear en la boca del estómago, y una vez más debajo de la mandíbula.

Cuando el rubio cayó al suelo, le volvió a propinar una patada en el rostro. El tabique nasal estaba roto, y posiblemente dos o tres dientes habían volado con él.

-PARA – gritó Nadia, rodeándole con los brazos antes de que hiciera nada más violento.

Pero fue entonces cuando cometió el mayor error de su vida. Apartó a Nadia de un empujón y siguió golpeando con extrema violencia al que segundos antes había estado besando a su chica.

De pronto, un rayo azul le golpeó en el pecho, y Matt cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared antes de deslizarse completamente hasta el suelo.

Después, el rubio se puso de pie y le apuntó con la varita. Escupió al suelo una mezcla de escupitajo y saliva y conjuró un Desmaius.

-Protego – conjuró el ex convicto antes de que el hechizo le golpeara, frenándolo.

-Recuerda este nombre – le dijo, mirándolo desde arriba -. Thommas. Thommas Blondhair.

-No es un gran nombre. Al menos tu apellido tiene relación contigo… (N.d.A: Blondhair significa literalmente cabello rubio, así que Matt aprovecha para burlarse de Thommas).

Aquello no hizo más que contribuir a la furia del rubio, que conjuró un Petrificus Totalus que volvió a ser defendido por un Protego, momentos antes de que una patada hiciera rodar a Matthew por el suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de la escalera.

-EXPELLIARMUS – conjuró Matt apuntando al pecho de Blondhair. Era un hechizo de desarme con el que no haría mucho daño, pero fue su primera reacción.

Y funcionó, al menos en esta ocasión. Thommas voló hasta chocar contra la pared, olvidándose su varita por el camino – Petrificus Totalus- remató Matt, antes de que pudiera volver a por su varita.

Pero entonces la mano abierta de Nadia se estrelló contra su mejilla. Matt se llevó allí la mano. El golpe no le había dolido; en Azkaban había presos mucho más fuertes que su novia.

Pero nunca antes ella le había pegado, y nunca con ganas de hacerle daño. Pero luego comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo de allí.

-NADIA - gritó, pero escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse con brusquedad.

Matt se dejó caer, apoyándose sobre la pared.

Miró a la figura de piedra, que se mantenía sobre una pierna, intentando correr. Se preguntó lo que ocurriría si la hacía explotar. ¿Moriría también Thommas? ¿O seguiría vivo hasta ser despetrificado?

Salió a la calle a tomar algo de aire. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y uno de los barrios mágicos de Londres podría ayudarle a hacerlo.

-Hey, yo a ti te he visto en alguna parte – le dijo un hombre, posiblemente un vagabundo, corriendo hacia él, con El Profeta en la mano derecha -. Te pareces mucho a este hombre.

Al mostrarle la portada, con el enorme titular de "LA PRIMERA FUGA INDIVIDUAL DE AZKABAN" llenando casi toda la primera página, su cara aparecía en una fotografía cuando lo metieron en la prisión.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la fuga había sido muy fácil. Le bastó con una piedra para derribar a uno de los magos que montaban guardia, y pudo evadir a un dementor que tenía enfrente y llegar hasta la varita, con la que derribo a más de cinco dementores. Luego tuvo el camino libre hasta la salida, y pudo correr hasta el acantilado y se salvó milagrosamente, resbalando.

De hecho, aún estaba mojado. Su ropa goteaba, mojando el pavimento.

-No, no soy yo. Pero si veo a alguien que se parezca a mí avisaré inmediatamente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

-Espera un momento… - el vagabundo llevaba la barba apelmazada, manchada con barro y restos de sangre reseca. Una enorme gabardina como única prenda le cubría todo el cuerpo, hasta los tobillos, y el hedor del alcohol podría alertarse a millas de distancia Los ojos marrones cubiertos por el alborotado cabello le examinaron durante unos instantes, y luego una varita apuntaba directamente a su pecho -. Desmaius – conjuró el vagabundo.

-Protego – fue la opción que escogió Matt para defenderse. Luego atacó -. Petrificus Totalus – y la calle tenía una escultura similar a la que había en su casa.

Luego, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando lo que había recogido en su casa mientras subía a ver lo que significaban las risas infieles de su novia.

Cogió una colilla de un paquete de tabaco, la sujetó con la boca y con un mechero que tenía en el bolsillo izquierdo prendió fuego, poniendo una mano delante de la minúscula llama, impidiendo que el viento la consumiera.

Inspiró el humo y luego lo exhaló, saliendo el humo de su boca como el fuego de la de un dragón. Luego sujetó la colilla entre el dedo índice y el corazón, apoyando parte de la colilla también sobre el pulgar.

Se sentó allí, delante del vagabundo petrificado. ¿Qué haría ahora que no tenía a dónde ir? Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido volver a Azkaban, pero Matthew era terco, y no cedería tan fácilmente.

-No… - murmuró en voz alta -. Tengo que hacer algo que me guste. Tal vez…

La idea era fugaz, pero recorrería las calles hasta llegar al número 4 de Privet Drive. Al menos allí pensaba que estaba Harry Potter, si los presos de Azkaban no mentían.

No tenía mucho talento mágico, pero si de alguna forma podía ayudar a hacer del mundo mágico un lugar mejor, lo haría.


	3. Harry 1

**HARRY**

-Hey, Gran D, ¿no es ese tu primo? – preguntó un chico que estaba con Duddley, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su primo.

-Sí, lamentablemente – murmuró Duddley, mirándolo con repugnancia.

A Harry no le importaba. Podía aguantar burlas e insultos tres días más, pero a las doce de la noche del cuarto día podría realizar magia sin ser penalizado por ello. Ya se las devolvería todas, contadas.

-No deberías decir eso, Duddley. Recuerda que si tu papá y tu mamá se enteran de que me trates así en vísperas de mi diecisiete cumpleaños – hizo especial énfasis en aquello. Tener diecisiete años sería algo importante, pues ya tendría la mayoría de edad y podría hacer magia – no les hará demasiada gracia.

Duddley apretó los puños con fuerza y dio tres pasos hacia él. Siempre hacia lo mismo antes de pegarle.

Harry contó a los amigos de Duddley. Cinco, y su primo. Cinco chicos que esperaban la señal de Duddley para lanzarse sobre Harry como un animal sobre su presa.

Y entonces, lo hizo. Un puño se estrelló contra la nariz de Duddley con fuerza. Harry sintió el tabique nasal quebrarse mientras su puño volvía a su lugar de origen y Duddley se llevaba una mano a la nariz, de la que empezó a brotar sangre a borbotones.

-A POR ÉL – gritó enfadado. Los amigos de Duddley corrieron hacia él, pero Harry no se apartó. El daño ya estaba hecho, y le acabarían alcanzando. De nada servía correr.

Uno le rodeó y le agarró los brazos, dándole una patada en los tobillos y haciéndole ponerse de rodillas.

De pronto, una oleada de puños y piernas le azotó. Su cabeza se movía a una velocidad superior a la que lo hubiera hecho nunca antes, y de pronto Harry estaba sangrando, tirado en el suelo, seguramente con algún hueso roto.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero el dolor le hizo caer hacia delante. Permaneció allí, inmóvil, hasta que unas manos lo levantaron.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó, sin fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Matthew, y vengo aquí en busca de tu aceptación. Me gustaría ayudarte a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

-Hola, Matthew – saludó entonces Harry, dejándose arrastrar por el hombre.

-¿Te puedo preguntar por qué estás en este estado? – la interrogativa que le planteaba el hombre le sorprendió, aunque no debiera hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Matthew solo hacía una pregunta lógica.

-Unos amigos de mi primo me pegaron – contestó. Pero de pronto le vino otra duda a la cabeza -. ¿Cómo sabías quién era?

-Me lo dijo un chico que iba corriendo hacia tu casa. Le pregunté quien era Harry Potter y si sabía como encontrarlo, y me dijo que estarías aquí – cuando al fin llegaron frente al número cuatro de Privet Drive, Harry pulsó el timbre. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero las ropas de Matthew estaban ligeramente húmedas.

Tía Petunia soltó un grito al ver a Harry en tal estado. Obviamente no era sincera preocupación, simplemente para aparentar delante de Matthew. Aún no sabía que era un mago, así que tenía que comportarse como una muggle modelo. Vernon Dursley acudió poco después, soltando un ligero grito de exclamación, mientras invitaban a pasar a Matt.

-La verdad, señores, me quedaré aquí hasta que Harry me permita pasar – dijo con arrogancia, observando las expresiones perplejas de los Dursley.

-No te preocupes por eso, Matt. Ya discutiremos luego – replicó Harry débilmente, haciendo un gesto al mago para que entrara.

-Y dime, Harry – Vernon Dursley parecía preocupado realmente, pero podía fingir muy bien si se lo proponía -, ¿cómo demonios te has hecho esas heridas?

-Unos amigos de Duddley me golpearon – dijo con sinceridad, aprovechando ahora que el tío Vernon se mostraba amable y regodeándose interiormente.

-Esto no puede ser. Hablaré ahora mismo con mi hijo – mientras Vernon desaparecía de allí, Petunia llevaba el botiquín que había en la casa, curando posteriormente las heridas de Harry con métodos muggle.

La aguja que recorría su ceja le molestaba, pero no le dolía en absoluto. De hecho, no sabía que le habían abierto la ceja y necesitaba puntos.

-Y dígame, señor… - Petunia se paró al darse cuenta de que no conocía el nombre del hombre.

-Llámeme Matt, señora – pidió el mago. A Harry le sorprendía lo cordiales que podían llegar a ser los magos con los muggles si se lo proponían.

-Oh, si, por supuesto, Matt – la tía Petunia parecía algo nerviosa, pero se calmó en cuanto vio aparecer a Vernon con su hijo, que aún sangraba por la nariz.

-¿Le has hecho tú esto a mi hijo? – preguntó, rojo de furia, señalando a la nariz de Duddley.

-Sí, antes de que sus amigos vinieran a por mí. ¿Por qué? – la verdad es que nunca había querido mentir. De hecho, él no deseaba la compasión de los Dursley. Cuatro días después huiría de aquella casa, y no los volvería a ver más en toda su vida.

-Luego te quejas de que te peguen – no lo hacía; no tenía tiempo para quejarse. Hacerlo significaría mostrar debilidad ante su primo, y no lo haría.

El desprecio en la mirada de su tío era palpable, y Harry decidió ignorarlo.

-Tío, tía, primo, si no me necesitáis más, creo que me retiraré – comentó, haciendo caso omiso a los insultos y gritos de protesta de su tío a medida que subía las escaleras, seguido por Matthew.

Al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta, le ofreció una silla a Matt. Estaba dolorido, pero había reunido fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta allí. Aunque ya no aguantaba más.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y miró al mago que tenía frente a él.

¿Qué querrá? – se preguntó Harry, observando al mago. La verdad es que no estaba realmente seguro, pero su mirada seguía fija en Matthew.

-Entonces… Harry, ¿me dejas ayudarte a acabar con el el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

A punto estuvo Harry de decirle que si, pero de pronto recordó a Dumbledore, como había muerto por culpa de Lord Voldemort, y de la tarea que le había asignado. El director no hubiera querido que la gente lo supiera, y solo Ron, Hermione y él conocían la verdad acerca de los Horcruxes.

-Lo siento, pero ayudarías más ayudando a encontrar a Voldemort. Desde la batalla en Hogwarts no sé donde puede estar.

Era verdad, y haciendo aquello Harry alejaba a Matthew de su búsqueda y le ayudaba a destruir al Señor Oscuro.

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Harry no sabía que los Dursley esperaban visita, pero el grito de sus tíos fue suficiente para hacerlo bajar. No le importaba lo que a ellos les ocurriera, pero si ellos gritaban sería por la presencia de algún mago.

Pero cuando vio al hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta, una ira irracional le invadió, y Harry apretó con fuerza los puños, poniéndose blancos sus nudillos.

Allí estaba Colagusano, el que dio la localización de sus padres a Voldemort y provocó su muerte, por culpa del que condenaron a su padrino a Azkaban, y quien le hizo un corte en la muñeca para darle su sangre al Señor Oscuro.

Recorrió la distancia que le separaba del hombre y le golpeó en el rostro. Su puño se había estrellado contra la cara de rata de Peter Pettigrew, y volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez.

Hasta que el rostro del hombre no estuvo cubierto completamente de sangre, no paró. Y cuando Colagusano trató de hablar, Harry volvió a pegarle.

-Más te vale irte de aquí antes de que…

Iba a volver a golpearlo, pero fue la mano de plata de Peter la que recibió el golpe.

-¿Antes de qué, Harry Potter? – demostraba arrogancia, y cuando su muñeca fue agarrada por la plata, su mente regresó allí, donde estaba, y vio las cosas desde un punto de vista frío y distante.

Sus nudillos sangraban, mezcla del líquido espeso que cubría el rostro de Pettigrew y la suya propia, su cuerpo estaba tenso, y su mirada viajaba entre la mano de plata de Pettigrew, que empezaba a mancharse de rojo por el fuerte agarre de la muñeca de Potter, y su cara, con la nariz rota y sangre manchándole la cara.

-¿Te has relajado ya? – preguntó Colagusano. Al parecer, el mago había permitido que Harry lo castigara por todo lo que había hecho, pero ya era suficiente.

-Si, puedes soltarme – las palabras de Harry estaban cargadas de odio mientras miraba con fiereza al hombre que tanto había dado al Señor Oscuro.

-Venía a decirte donde se encuentra Lord… - parecía costarle mucho decir aquella simple palabra – Voldemort.

-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte? – esta vez no era Harry el que preguntaba, sino la voz de Matthew desde su espalda, que parecía ofendido porque alguien más hubiera cumplido la misión que le habían asignado.

-No eres tú el que tiene que hacerlo – replicó Peter con arrogancia. Nunca había sido así. Normalmente era un cobarde que siempre andaba encorvado, y gritando de terror ante la posibilidad de ser dañado. Pero ahora, incluso Harry se atrevería a decir que era incluso valiente. Podría hacer honor a su nombre de Gryffindor -. He venido aquí a darle la información a Harry Potter.

-Pero resulta que ha sido Harry Potter el que me ha asignado a mí la misión de encontrar al Señor Oscuro – Matt encaró a Pettigrew, apartando a Harry de donde estaba, con la varita en la mano derecha, pero sin perder totalmente la calma.

-Entonces que diga si quiere o no que de la información que tengo – Colagusano se refería a él al hablar -. Además, he de deciros que Voldemort cuenta con un mortífago menos entre sus filas.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Harry con simple curiosidad.

-Lo lamento mucho, Potter… - empezó a excusarse Peter, pero Harry deseaba saberlo -. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sé que la querías para ti, pero él me obligó a hacerlo.

Distintos sentimientos recorrían ahora su mente. Primero las imágenes de Sirius Black cayendo tras el velo, y después se imaginó a Bellatrix muerta, tirada en el suelo.

-Pasa. Debemos armar un buen plan.


	4. Albus 1

**ALBUS (1)**

El anciano director ordenó los papeles de la mesa agitando la varita. El aparato mágico que canalizaba su poder mermó considerablemente su energía; si seguía utilizando la magia para las tareas más cotidianas a su edad, algún día ocurriría una desgracia.

-Dichosos los ojos – la voz de Severus Snape lo sobresaltó, y se giró para ver mejor al profesor de pociones, que se recostaba sobre el marco de una puerta -. No es muy normal ver a alguien que está muerto.

-Severus, sabes tan bien como yo que esta farsa tiene un motivo de ser. Que utilizarás un Expelliarmus en vez de la maldición asesina dice mucho de ti, y me brinda la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry a culminar con éxito su tarea – la voz de Dumbledore sonaba tranquila mientras observaba al antiguo profesor de pociones, y su supuesto asesino -. Me has elegido a mí antes que a Tom, y esto será muy importante.

-Aunque ello conlleve el alargar mi misión, ¿no es así? – el tono de enfado de Severus Snape no se ocultaba bajo una falsa amabilidad.

-Por el bien del mundo mágico, sí – replicó Albus con calma.

-Ya, y el bien del mundo mágico va a arruinar mi vida, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? – en esta ocasión era desesperación lo que abrazaba con fuerza las palabras del falso mortífago, impregnándolas de cobardía.

-Sabes que lamentablemente no hay otra opción.

-No, no la hay – coincidió Severus - ¿Me dejas hacerte un comentario que es posible que te ofenda?

-No te lo guardes.

-Cada día que pasa te pareces más a Tom Sorvolo Riddle de lo que te imaginas – la cruda realidad golpeó a Albus como un mazazo, aunque no sabía de que se extrañaba, siempre había sido así.

-Sin duda alguna – replicó el anciano director -. Al fin y al cabo, es mi alumno más talentoso. Ni siquiera Harry tiene tanto potencial como él, y eso me asusta. Porque cuando los herederos de Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin se junten, no importará de quien desciendan, sino más bien sus propias habilidades como muggles.

-Pero coincidirás conmigo en algo, Albus. Potter es astuto, más que cualquier Slytherin, y sumando esa astucia al alta estima de la que se rodea Voldemort, aún podemos ganar la guerra. Además, has arriesgado todo por Potter, y aún ahora tus últimos años los estás dedicando a ayudarle. Algo tendrá.

No pudieron concluir la conversación, pues el ruido de la gárgola al comenzar a deslizarse hacia arriba obligó a Severus Snape a convocar a una escoba por la ventana por la que había caído Albus, mientras el anciano se aparecía en Privet Drive.

Le había costado años comprender la seguridad del castillo, y otros tantos para conseguir burlar su seguridad, pero al final era algo que siempre acababa valiendo la pena.

Se sentó en un banco esperando a Severus, que debería estar a punto de aparecerse él también.

Un fogonazo de luz verde le indicó que no era así. Albus Dumbledore cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apareció en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Un sonoro crack indicó que alguien estaba apareciéndose allí también. Dumbledore se vio obligado a volver a aparecerse en Privet Drive, conjurando a su alrededor varios hechizos de protección en cuanto llegó.

Pero nada ocurrió. Ningún rayo mágico lo atacó, y pudo desmantelar toda la enorme red defensiva que había formado a su alrededor.

Severus Snape le esperaba sentado en un banco, con la figura de un mortifago tirado a sus pies, con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

-Me obligó a hacerlo. Lo lamento mucho, profesor – se excusó Snape.

A Dumbledore no le gustaba nada que nadie tuviera que matar, pero sabía que si era estrictamente necesario, podía aceptarlo. Había aprendido a convivir con aquello.

-Eso no importa ahora. ¿Te descubrieron al huir de Hogwarts? – preguntó el director, ignorando el cadáver y sentándose junto a Severus.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? – preguntó Snape, egocéntrico.

-Con un antiguo mortifago que fue profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin durante catorce años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, agente doble que ayuda a la Orden del Fénix a terminar de una vez por todas con Lord Voldemort. Créeme cuando te digo que lo tengo bien presente – replicó Dumbledore, guardando la varita en su túnica.

Observó a Severus Snape desde detrás de sus gafas de medialuna con curiosidad. Apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del ex-mortifago y se recostó.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor – pidió, mirando al frente, viendo una luz constantemente encendida en el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

-Dígame, profesor.

-Necesito que ayudes a Harry a destruir todos los Horrcruxes. Yo también lo haré, pero esa debe ser tu primera prioridad. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

-Por supuesto, profesor. Puede confiar en mí.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar con la charla, un frío sobrehumano inundó el parque, descendiendo la temperatura a menos de cero grados.

El director volvió a sacar su varita y conjuró un Expecto Patronus en dirección a la casa de Harry, volando hacia allí un fénix plateado, mientras la cierva de Severus Snape ahuyentaba a los dementores que se cernían en torno a ellos.

De pronto, Dumbledore cerró los ojos, sin conjurar ningún hechizo. Pero su conciencia le abandonó, viajando junto al fénix que volaba en dirección al número cuatro de Privet Drive, acabando con cuanto dementor se cruzara en su camino. Y entonces lo vio.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en torno a una mesa con dos hombres junto a él. Uno al que Dumbledore no conocía de nada, pero el otro le sonaba demasiado. Tenía una mano de plata, regalo de su antiguo señor, y aún antes había pertenecido a la casa del león y se había juntado con James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, creando los famosos merodeadores.

Peter Pettigrew estaba escribiendo a una velocidad sobrehumana, rasgando con la pluma el papel, mientras los otros dos negaban o asentían, pero no parecían en absoluto alterados ante la aparición de Pettigrew allí junto a ellos.

Albus llegó a dudar de si la mente de Harry Potter se encontraba al máximo de sus capacidades, sin que nadie hubiera sustraído o borrado nada, pero así parecía ser.

De pronto, Dumbledore ya no era un fénix plateado, y se encontraba tirado en el suelo debido a una reciente caída.

-¿Está usted bien, profesor Dumbledore? – preguntó Severus Snape, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Por supuesto. Simplemente he ido a comprobar el estado de Harry. No parece haberle ocurrido nada.

-Me alegro.

-No lo hagas antes de tiempo, amigo mío. Peter Pettigrew está con él. Al parecer en son de paz, ¿pero quién sabe que puede llegar a hacer esa rata?

-No creo que haga nada. Ahora mismo está con Potter, y él no le quitará un ojo de encima. Recemos por ello. Esperemos que tu favorito no meta la pata ni se vuelva a equivocar con la gente que tiene cerca.

-Recemos por ello, Severus. Recemos por ello – repitió el director, mirando hacia las estrellas.


End file.
